Destino
by Hikari Arai
Summary: bueno traigo un nuevo fic lleno de aventuras, amor con la tipica historia solo que con algunos cambios. dejen reviews . muchas parejas pero principalmente k xOC.Tambein habra musica
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Soy nueva haciendo fic para kof pero no se… se me vino una loca idea de historia donde los personajes principales serian k´ y un OC. Sera un delito casi pero cambiaria algunas cosas de la historia original como que uno de los tres tesoros no lo tendrá Chizuru sino un nuevo OC llamado … Tanimoto… y ya se! Sale en un anime! Pero lo quería en mi historia jaja asi que van a pasar muchas cosas aventuras amor y no solo estará esa pareja sino que quiero a varias como IorixAthena, RobertxYuri , y más. Lo mas probable es que la historia inicie desde Nest y todo lo demás . También algunos capítulos contaran con canciones porque quiero hacerlo mas dramático.**

**Espero su review para saber que les parece y si no les parece … pues de todos modos la voy a publicar jajaja **

**Gracias .**


	2. el inicio

**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier cosa dejen sus comentarios.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Después de que el poder del Orochi fue implantado en Chris, el equipo Three Sacred Treasure conformado por Kyo, Iori y Tanimoto deciden enfrentarlo al mismo tiempo al estar Kyo y Tanimoto en el suelo Iori tiene un riot of blood tomando por el cuello a Orochi ,Kyo llega y hace un poder especial haciendo que se debilitara más y por ultimo Tanimoto llega dándole el golpe final

Los tres sellan de nueva cuenta el Orochi

Acabando la pelea….

Kyo: bueno creo que nuestro trabajo ah terminado por hoy

Iori: no creas que por haber estado en el mismo equipo no quiera matarte

Tanimoto: pueden dejan de pelear solo un instante, no se como acepte estar en un equipo con ustedes (El era un chico joven de la misma edad de kyo era algo frío con algunas personas. Es alto de cabello rubio y ojos miel)

Kyo: si no te unias el Orochi hubiera acabo con todo

Tanimoto: será la ultima vez

Iori: lo mismo digo

Despues de eso los tres tomaron caminos separados

En casa de Tanimoto

Tanimoto: ya eh vuelto

Taylor: Oni-chan ¡!-corriendo hacia su hermano- que gusto que vuelvas (ella era una joven 1 año menor de su hermano también cabello rubio y ojos miel era un poco mas alegre que su hermano)

Tanimoto: Ya te había extrañado

Taylor : vamos a ir a comer por tu regreso

Tanimoto: me parece buena idea dejame subir y dejar mis cosas

Cuando subió al cuarto recibió una llamada de Athena…

Tanimoto: que sucede –contestando

Athena: Kyo a desaparecido

Tanimoto : tal vez salió de viaje para despejarse de todo lo ocurrido

Athena : no creo le hubiera avisado a alguien además tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que le haya ocurrido también sobre ti

Tanimoto: sobre mi? Como que?

Athena no se solo ten mucho cuidado

Acabando la llamada bajo con su hermana y salieron de casa pero Tanimoto notó a lo lejos a unos hombres de aparencia extraña mirándolos

Taylor: te encuentras bien?

Tanimoto : todo bien, vamos tengo hambre

Comieron tranquilamente y salieron rumbo al parque donde les tenían preparada una emboscada

Varios tipos empezaron a golpearlo y Tanimoto solo se defendia con sus llamas protegiendo a Taylor que se sentía impotente al ver lo que sucedia tal vez sabia luchar un poco con lo que le enseño su hermano pero no era suficiente

Cuando todos estaban en el suelo Tanimoto tomo de la mano a Taylor y se fueron corriendo y se escondieron en un callejón donde Tanimoto le dio sus llamas **(**no se si pueda hacer eso pero yo lo puse es mas o menos con ash hace para quitarles el tesoro mm… ustedes síganme la corriente como que si se puede pasar**)**

Tanimoto: cuidalas y defiéndete con ellas

Taylor: que estas loco no voy a poder y que va a pasar contigo – casi en un ataque de histeria decía

Tanimoto: tranquila ve al Dojo de Ryo- decía – recuerda que te quiero demasiado hermanita

Taylor: por que parece que te estas despiendo no lo hagas- apunto de llorar

Tanimoto : se fuerte que nadie vea que eres débil – mostrando una sonrisa- ahora corre

Taylor salió corriendo rumbo le habían dicho sin mirar atrás. Que iba a hacer su hermano .Tenia demasiadas ganas de llorar pero no no las iba a sacar

En el dojo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ese fue el capitulo de hoy se que dije que empezaría desde NEST pero escribi esto para dejar un pouito en claro todo lo ocurrido . si les gusto dejen review y nos vemos luego**

**Chao**


	3. el torneo se acerca

**Hola estoy de vuelta con el 2do capitulo. Espero que les guste**

Ya habían pasado 7 meses de lo ocurrido con su hermano. En la primera semana lo dieron como desaparecido y al final un día llego Heidern junto con Ralf y Clark y le dijeron que había muerto.

Taylor se sentía sola, se quedo sin nadie. Sus padres vivían en España y en cualquier caso ellos no la querrían de vuelta no se notaba ni una pizca de cariño para ella. Solo le queda su amiga Shigure que practica artes marciales con armas con su hermano. Tendría que vivir sola y mantenerse.

Pero lo estaba tomando con mucha madurez nadie la vio llorar.

Todos los de KOF se enteraron de la noticia e iban a darle su apoyo a Taylor.

Takuma: Ahora que tu hermano no está y tú tienes el tesoro debes entrenar para saber utilizarlas.

Taylor: Lo sé pero no sé como quien me va a enseñar

Río: Tendrás que hacerlo por ti misma

Desde ese día ella solo empezó a controlar y entrenar con las llamas y busco un trabajo de medio tiempo en el bar de King como mesera ya que al tener casi 15 años no le podían dar un trabajo de todo el día además que tenía que estudiar.

Un día saliendo del bar iba pasando por el callejón vio como King sacaba con su súper patada a un borracho que cayó en las bolsas de basura.

Taylor: maldito borracho- mientras seguía caminando pero algo la hizo detenerse y volver

Taylor: Terry?!- mientras iba a ayudarlos

Terry: Hey! Tay hermosa que haces por aquí hip- con su tono obviamente de borracho

Taylor: que rayos hiciste para que te sacaran- ayudándolo a levantar

Terry: unos tipos me retaron y yo solo conteste- con una sonrisa

En eso llegan unos policías

Policia1: señorita nos llevaremos a su acompañante por hacer un disturbio

Policia2: Pasara toda la noche en la celda hasta mañana

Terry: oh no! Yo no quiero ir con ellos, vamos hay que salir corriendo a la cuenta de 3- le susurraba a Taylor

Taylor: que!

Policia1: vamos entréguelo o también usted se ira con nosotros- haciendo que Tay se asustara

Taylor: oh no no! Terry te paso a recoger mañana- mientras lo empujada

Terry: que! No no no! – suplicaba y entonces golpeo a los 2 policias

Taylor: hay no ¡CORRE!- mientras agarraba a Terry de su playera

Terry: adonde vamos- después de eso hasta se le bajo la borrachera

Taylor: no lo se- dijo alterada- somos prófugos de la justicia

Terry: tranquila no es la primera vez que me pasa- dijo con una sonrisa

En eso se encuentran a Robert con… Yuri? A estas horas? Raro…

Taylor: Robert necesito que nos ayuden

Robert: los están persiguiendo unos policías

Terry: si… como sabes?

Yuri: porque vienen hacia acá

Taylor: oh santo cielos soy demasiado joven para ir a prisión

Robert: vamos escóndanse – empujándolos hacia atrás de unos botes de basura

Policia1: disculpen no han visto a una joven de pelo rubio y un tipo con una gorra roja corriendo?

Yuri: ahora que lo menciona vimos a alguien parecido corriendo hacia la otra dirección

Policia2: oh que amables gracias- corriendo hacia el otro lado

Terry: oh amigos les debemos una-saliendo del escondite

Robert: se puede saber que hicieron

Taylor: Terry golpeo a los policías

Terry: no fue mi culpa fue por defensa propia

Yuri: ehh ok..-un poco roja

Taylor: tranquilos no le diremos a Takuma ni a Ryo que tienes citas por la noche-con ojos de picarona

Robert Yuri: Gracias

Terry: Bueno es hora de irnos adiós- depidiendose de todos

Todos volvieron a casa. Al día siguiente a todos le llegó la famosa carta de Kof , que regresaba al modo de torneo secreto en lugar de un evento masivo y la cantidad de participantes era de 3 a 4. Todavia no se sabia nada de Kyo y tampoco se había visto a estaban enterados de lo ocurrido con tanimoto y su hermana.

Taylor enseguida pensó en decirle a Shigue en unirse a su equipo. Ella ya había participado en el torneo pasado.

Shigure: claro cuenta conmigo, pero necesitamos a alguien más….

0-0-0-0-0

Taylor: que te parece la idea?

King: me parece bien Mai se fue con Fatal Fury y Yuri con Ryo

Shigure: perfecto solo faltaría una

King: creo saber quién-mientras tomaba su celular- Li hey oye- y le conto todo

Shigure: quien es esa

King: es una conocida que sabe pelear y ya esta en el equipo

Taylor: perfecto estamos completas

El equipo estaba completo

en otro lugar 0-0-0-0

Benimaru: haci que equipo- dijo el rubio- esta bien ya que no sabes donde se a metido Kyo que te parece Goro?

Goro: yo estoy de acuerdo

Maxima: perfecto ya tenemos equipo k

K: tsk- dijo un serio moreno – solo acabemos con esto

Benimaru: si que tu amigo es muy serio

Maxima: si bueno es parecido a Goro solo que K es gruñon –riendo

Pero K solo pensaba en algo ACABAR CON NEST por arruinar su vida.

El torneo seria en un mes haci que K y Maxima se quedaron en un hotel en Southtown

Ya habían pasado 3 dias desde que recibieron la dichosa carta

en el bar de King 0-0-0-0-

Maxima: vamos es hora de que pruebes la cerveza- riendo

K: no venimos para estar en un bar- enojado

Maxima: tranquilo esto servirá para relajarnos un poco

K: deberíamos estar investigando no aquí…- en eso llega la mesera que era ni mas ni menos que Taylor

Taylor: que van a querer

Maxima:2 cervezas

Taylor: no eres menor de edad para tomar – dijo señalando a K

K: si igual que tu como para trabajar en un bar

Taylor: toushe (no se como se escribe) ahorita las traigo- siendo tolerante con ese maleducado

Maxima: hey K ten cuidado por que puedes salir gravemente quemado- con una sonrisa

K: a que te refieres?- algo confudido

Maxima: ella se llama Taylor es la hermana de Tanimoto y ahora ella tiene sus llamas

K: entrara al torneo?- con algo de interés

Maxima: lo mas probable, por que te intereso- picaronamente

K: claro que no! Cierra la maldita boca- extremadamente enojada

Taylor: Aquí esta- poniendo las cervazas en la mesa- Algo mas?

Maxima: no es todo gracias- Taylor se dio la vuelta- Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta

Taylor: cual?- dijo con algo de confusión

Maxima: entraras al torneo?- en eso k lo voltea a ver

Taylor: si – contesto con desconfianza- quienes son ustedes?

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews**

**Nos vemos**

**chao**


	4. nuevas amistades y verdades

**Ohio! Eh vuelto para continuar la historia pero antes quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios hacia lo que ahora han leído y espero que les siga gustando **

Maxima: entraras al torneo?

Taylor: si…quienes son ustedes?

k´: a ti que te importa!- decía de mala gana

Taylor: arg…me dan ganas de golpearte…-decía en un tono amenazante

k´: quisiera ver que lo intentaras

Maxima: valla chicos tranquilos parecen…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que dos sujetos de negro entraban al bar

k´: nos encontraron… - decía muy tranquilamente

Maxima: hay no! Que hacemos ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí- Taylor al notar su preocupación quiso ayudarlos. Pero ella no ayudaba a personas desconocidas ¿por qué ah ellos sí?

Taylor: vamos hay una puerta trasera por donde salir- k´ y Maxima no dudaron en seguirla

Pasaron por la puerta de empleados y Taylor aprovecho para tomar sus cosas, intentaron salir lo más disimuladamente posible del lugar ya afuera pensaron haberse librado de esa amenaza

k´: creo que no nos vieron- volteando a ver al bar

Taylor: ahora si quiero que me digan quienes son

Maxima: somos simplemente nuevos participantes

Taylor: aja… y yo soy Madonna, ya enserio creen que creeré eso?

Agente1: hey ¡! Son ellos!- decía un sujeto desde la esquina provocando que los tres voltearan

k´: vamos corran yo los distraigo- rodeando su mano con flamas carmesí tomando la atención de Taylor. Maxima empuja levemente a Taylor para que corra y mientras K lanzaba bolas de fuego derribando a todos y alcanzando a sus acompañantes – ya no hay más?-pregunta a su amigo cyborg

Maxima: dejame localizarlos- sin parar de correr- malas noticias llegaron grupos vienen a nuestra derecha, izquierda, por adelante y también atrás de nosotros

k´: espero que sepas ya utilizar tus llamas- volteando a ver a Taylor

Taylor: dentro de lo que cabe- dijo un poco desconcertada ¿ellos sabían quién era ella? Al parecer sí.

k´: bien tendremos que atacar- mientras se detenía – los 3 se pusieron espalda contra espalda. En eso ven a a los agentes de NEST aproximándose a ellos- bien… ataquen

Rápidamente Maxima utiliza su cañón que tenia contra distintos agentes deshaciéndose de ellos. K por su parte lanzaba ataques no solo de fuego también los golpeaba a puño cerrado quitándose a la mayoría de encima. Mientras tanto Taylor uso las llamas para hacer llamaradas y lastimar a los que más pudiera.

Maxima: en poco tiempo vendrán más tenemos que salir de aquí

k´: y hacia adónde vamos?

Taylor: síganme- pensando en el único lugar para ella seguro… su casa

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 en casa de Tay -0-0-0-0-0

Taylor: pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran aquí

Maxima: enserio? Gracias

Taylor: pero antes quiero que me expliquen todo

Maxima: bueno por donde comenzar- inicio la gran historia de que NEST los utilizaba que utilizaron a K como experimento sobre las llamas kusanagi hasta cuando escaparon

Taylor enseguida pensó tantas cosas como:

Heidern le había dicho que los culpables de la muerte de su hermano era NEST

Hace 2 meses y medio tuvo la visita de el desaparecido Kyo Kusanagi …

-FLASHBACK-

_Tocaban la puerta así que Taylor dejo lo que hacía y abrió …._

_¿?: Hola te acuerdas de mi_

_Tay: Kyo? Pensé que estabas desaparecido_

_Kyo: bueno pues ya reaparecí- dijo con su típica sonrisa_

_Tay: pasa- haciéndose a un lado de la puerta- y a que viniste_

_Kyo: bueno solo quería venir a decirte que lamento lo de Tanimoto y que sepas que cuentas conmigo_

_Tay: ah pues gracias- dijo con una linda sonrisa- y que sucedió contigo?_

_Kyo: no lo sé desperté en un lugar tipo laboratorio y escape de ahí pero no sé que me hicieron nada- decía mientras fruncía el ceño- voy a investigar que paso y el torneo me ayudara_

_-_FIN FLASHBACK -

Taylor: NEST secuestro a kyo- dijo enseguida – y también ellos tuvieron que ver con lo sucedido con mi hermano- de un momento a otro Tay sentía una furia recorrer su cuerpo- y ati- dirigiéndose a K- te pusieron parte de su ADN

k´: basta de plática- lucia seriamente molesto con la conversación

Maxima: creo que ya es demasiado tarde

Taylor: cierto, es mejor dormir

Todos fueron a acostarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

en otro lugar 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Athena esta acostada en su cama pensando infinidad de cosas

Athena: me alegra que Kyo esté a salvo pero tengo el presentimiento de que ocurrirán nuevas cosas, además todavía Iori no ah aparecido- suspirando- espero que se encuentre bien

Después poco a poco fue quedándose dormida profundamente pensando en esa última persona mencionada

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

Taylor iba despertando miro su reloj y eran las 9:30 demasiado temprano para ser sábado pero habían ocurrido tantas cosas en unas horas que no concilio bien el sueño. Se cambio y bajo a la cocina encontrándose con Maxima

Taylor: hola- dijo mientras veía al grandote cocinando- que haces?

Maxima: buen día, estoy intentando hacer el desayuno

Taylor se acerco a ver el sartén y vio unos huevos totalmente quemados

Taylor: mejor ya no intentes hay que ir a desayunar

Maxima: tan mal están?

Taylor: sip! – mientras buscaba con la mirada a K- oye y K?

Maxima: todavía no despierta iré por él para ir a desayunar- mientras salía de la cocina

Maxima se dirigió al cuarto de K y le aventó una almohada

Maxima: vamos arriba

k´: no quiero- decía mientras se volvía a acomodar

Maxima: vamos Taylor y yo queremos desayunar

k´: pues desayunen- dijo irónicamente luego se fijo en la hora: son 9:45 es temprano!

Maxima: suficiente colega te levantare a la fuerza- mientras lo tiraba de la cama

k´: que te sucede tonto!- decía demasiado molesto

Taylor: dense prisa… que haces en el suelo …- mientras se asomaba por la puerta

Maxima: lo tire hahahaha

Taylor : enserio hahaha hubiera pagado por ver :P

K: que graciosos ahora lárguense me voy a cambiar

Taylor: huy amaneció de malas- mientras salía

Maxima: no el ya es así de amargado- siguiéndola

Salieron y fueron a desayunar tranquilamente. A partir de ahí Taylor se ofreció a ayudarles a destruir NEST aun que K se negaba no le quedo de otra más que aceptar y aun que K lo niegue se volvieron más unidos con Taylor por que en el fondo y aunque no lo aceptara le se identificaba un poco con ella.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Espero que le encante y que lo disfruten dejen sus reviews y díganme un momento o algo que quieran que suceda en la historia no solo con K y Taylor si no con otros o su pareja favorita por que si me gustaría su ayuda

Nos leemos en la próxima… CHAO


	5. ¿que esta pasando?

**OHIO! Como han estado? Bueno aquí traigo el capitulo y vuelvo a agradecer sus reviews enserio me ayuda demasiado ver que les interesa mi historia. Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo la continuación.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todo estaba listo ya todos los luchadores tomaban maletas para dirigirse al torneo esperado para mostrar sus habilidades y como han mejorado esperando que no hubiera ningún contratiempo pero era el The King Of Fighters y aquí no se podía esperar eso.

Cada equipo decidía como llegar desde avión hasta en carro y para K´ era mas fácil irse en moto mientra en un coche se iban Maxima, Taylor y Shigure. (De donde sacaron la moto y el auto?... fácil robándolos)

Shigure: nos hubiéramos ido con King en avión

Taylor: sí y con qué dinero- preguntaba una acalorada Taylor

Shigure: Max tengo hambre- dirigiéndose al conductor

Maxima: estamos en medio de la carretera!

Shigure: y? saber eso no me quita el hambre- Todos ya se conocían desde hace 3 meses así que habían agarrado confianza y se habían vuelto una tipo familia que para Taylor era no sentirse sola.

Taylor: huy veo un restaurante- señalando un pequeño lugar que decía ¨buffet stranger¨

Maxima: bien me estacionare- acto seguido tomo lugar y K´ también al ver que nos deteníamos

Entraron al pequeño restaurante donde solo había una barra y a lo máximo 6 mesas no había mucha gente y su fachada era de los 80´s. tomaron asiento esperando a que les atendieran

Shigure: ufff aire fresco-

K: antes de salir desayunamos y no tiene ni 3 horas-

Shigure: hey me gusta alimentarme bien

Mesera: que van a ordenar- una chica de no más de 20 años con un mandil rosa

Maxima: bueno yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa

Shigure: quiero un refresco y quiero espagueti con ensalada a lado

Taylor: yo solo quiero un sándwich de jamón

Mesera: y tu guapo?- dirigiéndose a K´

K´: yo nada- totalmente mostrando desinterés por la chica y esta se retiro resignada

Maxima: pero mira nada mas si el mismísimo K´ anda conquistando- provocando la risa de las chicas

K´: Por favor no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces

Taylor: amargado como siempre… y cuál es su plan para el torneo

Máxima: bueno pensamos que si NEST tomó a Kyo y a tu hermano significa que estarán cerca del torneo así que lo más probable es que encontremos algo en el

Taylor se quedo pensando el por qué de secuestrar a ambos para que usarían el ADN de Kyo tenía tantas dudas que quería resolver

K´: ya vámonos- levantándose

Salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedarían al entrar vieron a todos los luchadores enseguida…

Benimaru: pensábamos que no llegaban

Maxima: las chicas querían pasar a comer

Benimaru: pero mira que preciosuras tenemos aquí , Shigure y Taylor largo tiempo sin vernos

Shigure: hola- mientras lo saludaba con beso y Benimaru la abrazaba bajando la mano de la cintura – HEY! Sigues siendo un pervertido

Benimaru: claro que …- no termino ya que fue interrumpido

Goro: es mejor que vallan a ver la habitación enserio es grande

K´: mejor ver tanta gente me enferma

Taylor: iremos a buscar a King y a Li-

Después de acomodar e instalarse se prepararon para la ceremonia de inauguración…

Presentador: Estamos de vuelta para un nuevo torneo donde no se le ah visto ni a Kyo ni Iori. Pero empecemos podemos ver a los equipos saliendo el primero es…

Fatal Fury integrado por Terry ,Andy ,Joe y Mai- todo el estadio empezó a gritar eufóricamente chicas gritando y hombres silbando por Mai

Mai: gracias chicos!- mandando besos- pero ya estoy con alguien- abrazando a Andy

Andy: qué?! No...No...No- intentando apartarla

Joe: vamos amigo déjate querer- dándole una palmadita en el hombro

Presentador: y ahí vemos al art of fighting con Ryo, Robert, Yuri y Takuma- mientras los mencionados saludaban a todos los fanáticos- aquí viene el Ikari Warriors con Leona, Ralf, Clark y Whip- presentándose con un saludo militar- Ahora el Korea team con Kim, Chang, Choi y Jhun

Era el tiempo de presentar a Psycho Soldiers viéndose bien recibidos por la multitud Athena, Kensou, Chin y Bao disfrutaban y saludaban a todos

Athena: se siente una gran energía pero no del todo positiva

Chin: es cierto… chicos tenemos que estar muy atentos a todo lo que ocurra

Kensou: por supuesto maestro pero en este momento ya tengo hambre

Bao: yo también quiero ir a comer

Athena: donde estará Kyo y Iori

Presentador: Con ustedes el Woman team integrado por King, Li Xiangfei, Shigure y Taylor que es la primera vez que se le ve en un torneo siendo participante y todos nos preguntamos cómo será su forma de lucha

King: vamos a dar todo en el torneo

Shigure: tenlo más que seguro-viendo a Taylor que no se animaba mucho a saludar y sonreír-vamos disfruta el momento todos nos están viendo

Taylor: no creo que eso sea lo mío

Presentador: El último equipo con algunos cambios el Japan Team con K´, Benimaru, Goro y Máxima

Benimaru: hola preciosas- saludando a un grupo de chicas las cuales gritaban como locas

Goro solo sonrio y K´ solo era indiferente a todo los gritos

Presentador: pero esto no ha terminado! Tenemos a 2 competidores que participaran solos y no se quienes sean pero en este momento los conoceremos

Todos voltearon a ver quiénes eran y se llevaron una gran sorpresa….

Terry: no puede ser- decía sin poder salir de su asombro

Athena: son idénticos a Kyo!

Taylor: son clones- mientras volteaba a ver a K´ y Maxima los cuales estaban igual de sorprendidos

La inauguración termino y todos volvieron al hotel

en la habitación de Japan team 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Benimaru: Kyo estará enterado de esto

Taylor: lo más seguro el me dijo que iba estar al pendiente del torneo- después de la inauguración no pensó ni dos veces en ir con los chicos

En eso tocan la puerta era Athena

Athena: que está ocurriendo

Maxima: no estamos seguros pero estoy intentando ver la información del torneo para ver si hay algo

Athena: algo no está bien

Taylor: créeme que todos se dieron cuenta de que algo no está bien- mientras veía como K´ se levantaba y salía al balcón del cuarto a decir verdad no había opinado nada durante todo ese tiempo

Maxima: se descargara todo la información en unos 90 minutos

Benimaru: oigan por lo mientras hay que bajar a cenar

Athena: creo que es lo mejor en lo que esperamos

Benimaru: vienes cariño- refiriéndose a Taylor

Taylor: ahorita los alcanzo- espero a que todos hayan salido del cuarto para ir con K´ quien estaba apoyado en el barandal

K´: deberías ir a cenar- sintiendo la presencia de Taylor

Taylor: para eso es lo que está ocupando el ADN para hacer clones

K´: no se que quieren lograr- decía con una voz tranquila

Taylor: pero para que querían a mi hermano

K´: no lo sé Tay- haciendo sonrojar a Taylor ya que nunca le había dicho así

Taylor: y si… está vivo- agachando la cabeza

K´: mira…- volteándola a ver- es mejor que no te hagas ese tipo de ilusiones NEST es cruel

Taylor: que te hizo a ti- sintiéndose insegura al preguntar

K´: no recuerdo mi pasado

Taylor: yo…no… sabia-acercándose a él y después de un tiempo en silencio- yo te voy ayudar

K´: por qué quieres involucrarte en esto tú no tienes nada que ver solo te estás arriesgando

Taylor: se metieron con mi única familia! quiero ayudarlos porque me importas!- sin darse cuenta de lo último que dijo luego reacciono- tú y máxima…

K´: es mejor que vallamos a cenar – apartándose de ella

Taylor: tienes razón

Salieron del cuarto y se encontraron con los demás

**Esto es todo por hoy. Que pasara? Taylor tiene sentimientos hacia K´? Donde está Kyo? Que planea NEST? Porque hago tantas preguntas?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero dejen reviews y me digan que les gusto, que no, ue quieren en los siguientes capítulos, etc. **

**CHAO!**


	6. el mensaje

**Hola! Perdón por mejor haber actualizado la otra historia y no está es que no tenía ideas y me desanime en escribir un poco pero si empiezo algo mejor terminarlo o no?**

**Bueno aquí les dejo lo que mi mente pudo crear. Dejen reviews y Kof no me pertenece solo lo uso para divertirme y entretener un poco a los demás (o eso creo que hago)**

En la cena se toma un aire raro y como no si vieron a personas idénticas a Kyo en eso Athena recibe un mensaje al igual que Taylor en sus celulares donde las estaban citando en lugares diferentes

Athena: Luego los veo chicos tengo que hablar con mi manager- viendo el mensaje otra vez

Kensou: quieres que te acompañe no creo que sea muy seguro- poniéndose de pie

Chin: ella estará bien – mientras lo detenía – tu acaba de comer

0-0-0

Benimaru: hey Shigure que tal si mañana salimos- guiñándole un ojo

Maxima: jaja nunca había visto a alguien tan…- buscando la palabra correcta

Shigure: … mujeriego- sonriendo

Benimaru: que puedo decir es mi naturaleza

K´: idiota…- murmuraba mientras comía, realmente las personas como Benimaru le caían de la patada… de hecho todas las personas le caían mal a excepción de Maxima y… Taylor. En eso ve como la rubia se levanta de su asiento

Maxima: a dónde vas todavía falta el postre- sonriendo

Taylor: yo… eh… a ustedes que les importa –dando vuelta para salir

K´: que le sucede?- volteando a ver donde segundos antes salió Taylor

Maxima: por qué? Preocupado? Por ella?- dándole codazos en el brazo

K´: eres un idiota

Maxima: sabes que lo hago por molestar, es imposible a ti verte interesado por alguien… bueno por ahora- K´ no le contesto nada

Goro: lo mejor es acabar y ver la información- era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la cena en verdad era callado, K´ por lo menos hablaba para insultar a alguien.

En un cuarto del hotel 0-0-0-0

Athena entro al cuarto pero no había nadie pensó que el mensaje solo había sido broma pero decidió esperar un poco en lo mientras observaba el lugar parecía una biblioteca chiquita, observo los libros del estante en eso alguien entra y dice- perdón por hacerte esperar- ella reconoció la voz al instante era su mejor amigo.

Athena: Por dios Kyo que bueno es volver a verte y saber que estas sano- mientras lo estrujaba en un fuerte abrazo

Kyo: jaja Athena ya sabias que estaba bien, no seas dramática

Athena: si pero no es lo mismo hablar contigo que verte en persona- separándose de el

Kyo: también me alegra verte, pero no te cite solo para eso

Athena: eso supongo, dime que pasa

Kyo: bueno…

en un parque cerca del hotel 0-0-0-0-0-

Taylor iba llegando al lugar donde el mensaje decía pero no había nadie se veía toda la calle desierta ella se acerco a una banca a lado de un árbol frondoso.

Taylor: al principio la verdad nunca me imagine que eras tú el del mensaje, estabas desaparecido al igual que Kyo, que te pasó Yagami- mientras una sombre detrás del árbol salía

Iori: mira no eres tan tonta como creí- sonriendo de medio lado

Taylor: gracias…- sin saber cómo tomarlo como cumplido o como ofensa- donde estuviste

Iori: anduve investigando a esa rara organización que tomo a Kusanagi

Taylor: querías ayudar a Kyo? Pensé que…

Iori: si alguien lo va a matar seré yo y nadie más. Pero dime quiénes son esos tipos nuevos que entraron

Taylor: Maxima y K´ salieron de NEST y buscan vengarse y yo creo que lo lograran son muy fuertes y K´ tiene mucha determinación aun que sea un grosero… muy lindo- Iori la volteo a ver con rareza- eh yo… olvídalo ¿Qué está pasando?

Iori: lo que pasa….

con Athena y Kyo 0-0-0-0-0

Athena: y donde esta Iori

Kyo: no se? Espera… preguntas por Yagami?

Athena: bueno es que el también ah desaparecido… entonces… es preocupante…

Kyo: estas preocupada por Yagami

Athena: no malinterpretes… yo solo

Kyo: mejor hay que dejarlo aquí, es mejor que regreses- ella solo asintió y camino rumbo a la puerta pero la voz de su amigo la hizo detenerse- Yagami es peligroso lo sabes no? ten cuidado- athena solo se sonrojo un poco y salió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-en el hotel 0-0-0-0-0-

Benimaru: recapitulando no sabemos quién es el organizador del torneo pero ustedes creen que es alguien de NEST

Maxima: exacto

Goro: y que haremos para detenerlo y que quieren conseguir- en eso entran corriendo Athena y Taylor

Athena: ya sé que quieren lograr- agitada- quieren conseguir información de los luchadores para perfeccionar a los clones

Taylor: y la batalla final es el plan de la organización además de que los clones están por todo el mundo

Benimaru: y ustedes como saben todo eso

Athena: eso es lo de menos lo importante es su plan

K´: en ese caso nosotros tendremos que llegar a la final…- ahora fue Taylor la que salió a respirar al balcón

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

K´: y con quien fuiste a verte- decía

Taylor: desde cuando tengo que avisar con quien salgo- con una sonrisa burlona

K´: desde que estamos en peligro porque nos quieren matar… incluyéndote.

Taylor: lo que no entiendo es para que todo esto- dijo cuando sintió que K´ se sentaba en el barandal

K´: eso lo descubriremos al final aun así no contestaste

Taylor: era Iori el está investigando desde afuera

K´: no debería meterse este es asunto nuestro no de él-

Taylor: intenta ayudar indirectamente… raro… lo sé –

K´: por lo que han dicho el es un psicópata que busca matar a Kyo y si no se da prisa el que lo mata soy yo-

Taylor: eh hablado algunas veces con él y no es tan malo como parece solo es como tu se siente incomprendido…

K´: no me compares con él- frunciendo el ceño-

Taylor: bueno… además no está nada mal el hombre, esta como quiere- susurro para no ser escuchada

K´: qué?!- seguía con el ceño fruncido

Taylor: nada!- K´ mientras sacaba una ligera llama. Taylor se quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras veía la llama

Taylor: _el más afectado aquí es K´ jugaron con él, por fuera se le ve tan tranquilo pero por dentro su ser quiere acabar con todos ellos y librarse de la pesadilla e intentar recuperar su pasado, que ironía el hará todo para recuperarla y yo haría cualquier cosa para olvidarla._

Maxima: vamos chicos no está bien que se queden tan solitos- mientras entraba al balcón y sacaba a Taylor de sus pensamientos- hay que descansar mañana empieza la emoción

Taylor: tienes razón hasta mañana chicos – mientras les daba a cada quien un beso en la mejilla. A K´ le costó un poco acostumbrarse y al principio le parecía demasiado molesto pero al final era agradable... si agradable también para Maxima ver como detrás de la chica que parece no darle una verdadera importancia a nada ni a nadie estaba alguien que demuestra mucho su cariño.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Athena: tiene razón Kyo no tengo por qué preocuparme por Yagami el intenta matar a mi mejor amigo y tal vez quiera también matarme a mí por serlo…- suspira- el nunca se fijaría en mi- hizo una pequeña sonrisa que notablemente era de tristeza- que idiota soy en pensar eso.

Bao: Athena! -Iba corriendo a abrazarla-

Kensou: donde estuviste? Te encuentras bien?- también abrazándola

Athena: si estoy bien porque no estarlo- sonriendo

Chin: a dormir todo el mundo mañana debes tener muchas fuerzas

Al día siguiente…

Presentador: Bueno comencemos este torneo viendo quienes se enfrentaran

En una enorme apantalla aparecen las batallas

Hero Team VS Ikari Warriors

Fatal Fury VS Psycho Soldiers

Art of Fighting VS Woman Team

Korea Team VS clones Kyo (no supe que nombre poner)

Presentador: aquí las peleas que presenciaremos. Suerte a todos y que inicio al torneo The King Of Fighters

**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios me alegra que les guste la historia pero quería decir que la historia es de tanto amor como aventura a veces será más aventura que amor y otras veces más amor que aventura **

**Dejen reviews**

**Cuídense y nos leemos luego **

**CHAO!**


End file.
